<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Light at NYC by bunnybite5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964925">New Light at NYC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybite5/pseuds/bunnybite5'>bunnybite5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, couldnt make neil an actor next time maybe, i hate this, i hate this so read under your own responsability, i love anderperry, if my twt moots recognize this no u didnt, its a one shot only though just a heads up, todds a writer and journalist you go my boy, yeah anderperry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybite5/pseuds/bunnybite5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chef's can't be picky about customers, so Neil always resigned to be corteous. But since the moment he saw a dirty blonde with a face he didn't want to stop looking at, a smug attitude and a grin he knew it wouldn't be easy to tolerate people. Or to control himself, for that matter.</p><p>Or just where I write a one shot I hope no one reads, it's my practice on writing longer stuff ONLY. But yeah Anderperry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet, Steven Meeks/Gerard Pitts, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Light at NYC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil was a pretty famous chef if he said so himself. He had a pretty big restaurant and large numbers of wealthy clients waiting for his steamy plates of food. He gave a name to his parents establishment with childish dishes, fancy wine and pretentious quantity on desserts. He had expected food critics come every now and then and gave them a fine service to keep money flowing, until Todd Anderson, a raw and harsh food critic set a foot through the door. And Neil also hated he had to welcome him, that was the thing that scared the shit out of him since he had to live up to his name and fame. This one is a bone hard to break and his Sous Chef could feel the heat rising on his superior's shoulders, so he patted his back and pushed him out the front door. Earned a 'Go, Dalton!' from the back and a death glare from his Head Chef. </p><p>He actually didn't like Anderson from what he read, seemed too nitpicky and extremely rude in every word. Like he hated people or even understandable, his job. Neil must have won unlucky on life's roulette.</p><p>"Hello sir," Neil said. Todd glared at him getting rid of his specs. "How may I serve you today?"</p><p>He grinned with satisfaction. "Perfect. I would like a medium rare ribeye steak with a side of mashed potatos, a fried egg on top, a Caesar salad and dessert comes after that."</p><p>Neil memorized all that while breaking his own fingers behind his back onto his other hand, he was already annoyed and rightfully so. Shit eating grins were his only weakness.</p><p>"Yes, sir. Anything to drink?" Neil bowed slightly. Why? Who knows.</p><p>"Your best white wine, it's on me anyways."</p><p>Neil bowed again before quickly returning to the kitchen like he was a toddler with something on his hands, smashing the door with his foot and clapping immediately for a better effect.</p><p>"HE WANTS MEDIUM RARE RIBEYE MASHED POTATOS A FRIED EGG AND A CAESAR SALAD. YOU, WHITE WINE," He didn't take a single break onto his words which everyone was used to.</p><p>"Yes, chef!"</p><p>Everyone got to work in the highest settings, they had a lack of personal as it was and they wouldn't risk losing any clients or income for a column that everyone in town seemed to read.</p><p>"CHEF, WE HAVE IT ALL READY."</p><p>Neil took all the plates after final touches on the steak's sear, completely satisfied with it when he had it done. </p><p>"Remember, Pittsie, the biggest damn smile," Neil put on a huge courteous smile and went on with the waiter on his back and wine on ice.</p><p>"Nice presentation, I'm impressed," Todd examined the things they had, writing on his notepad gracefully. "Sauvignon Blanc. My personal pick."</p><p>"As your first dinner with us, it's on the house," Neil felt the words escape and knew it was too late to stop them.</p><p>He felt Pitts' stare drilling a hole on his head. He knew, he was surprised at himself too. </p><p>"You do know how to earn a good review, Perry. But that's not enough for now."</p><p>That's it. He was, of course, right but the <em>way</em> he said it felt like a punch on the guts and nose at the same time. He examined the full room with his waitresses and waiters serving and cleaning tables to not snap at the 30-something man provoking him while readjusting his long hair. </p><p>Neil decided to smile. "I earn them by my food, sir, not you. Enjoy," He winked and turned around.</p><p>That was gonna come again biting him in the ass for not being able to supress it all. Well, he was wealthy so more or less customers—.</p><p>Charlie hissed at him. "You have to be fucking kidding, that was your comeback face. You WILL end us."</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry but HE IS SO UNPLEASANT, I swear." Neil slapped himself so his big boss talk kicked in. "ARE ALL OF YOU MESSING AROUND? GET TO WORK."</p><p>An unison of his cooks rose. "Yes, chef!" </p><p>Neil sighed before leaning to Charlie's ear. "You're in charge for a bit because I need to lay down. Too much work. If the gentleman calls let me know, table seven." </p><p>Charlie gave him a marine salute and went on with his tasks with a smile, he liked yelling to get people working most of the time.</p><p>Neil threw himself onto his face landing on the couch on his office, yelling for a good minute until he was called outside. Fuck.</p><p>"He says you should come out and just to let u know he's not done eating yet," Pitts appeared peeking his head with Ginny by his side with a worried look. </p><p>"I'm okay, Danbury. I'll be there in a second," Neil put on his hat with a sigh. "Meeks, go serve private table ten. It's buzzing."</p><p>With a teasing smile the ginger spoke to him. "Yes, Captain."</p><p>"You're falling through thin ice."</p><p>Neil was exhausted, they had a bunch of people coming since early morning's opening and his migraines were getting back at him for it. Who told him to include breakfast in the menu?</p><p>"Is there a problem, sir?" He put on the fakest smile of all to seem nice.</p><p>"Yes." And didn't add further comment. </p><p>He has to be kidding, but Neil knew he didn't like the joke-y smile he had. If he just called to waste his time it was on.</p><p>"Actually, I need an interview. Famous people sell well and I can sellt his to the paper."</p><p>"...Fine. I have some time at the moment."</p><p>"Are you the only owner?" He started writing while he asked.</p><p>Neil didn't question that, but had doubts about his fast approach. "Not at the moment, no. But soon maybe."</p><p>Todd smiled at him writing down his answer. "How do you pick your ingredients?"</p><p>"I pick them myself. The steaks are high quality with perfect marbled and the vegetables are fresh."</p><p>Neil felt his beeper buzz on his pants pocket, startling him shitless before looking at it and standing up. </p><p>"Sorry I—I need to get back there."</p><p>"Of course. I'll be here if u have the time later, then."</p><p>He was still annoying, sarcastic tone everytime he opened his mouth. But Neil couldn't let that show on his face at least having precious customers watching every interaction, table seven was the middle of it all this time. </p><p>Huh, he did care about customers he didn't know. </p><p>"What is it, Overstreet?"</p><p>"Cameron spilled soup and threw a plate but we're all too busy to yell at him."</p><p>Neil wanted to strangle someone for real now. He wanted to say the 'idiot sandwich' line just once. </p><p>"DO YOUR JOB BETTER AND DON'T GO WITH MANY PLATES, get to work," He pressed on the bridge of his nose. The stress of being Head Chef was getting to him more everyday.</p><p>He didn't have the time seeing the number of orders for today, so he rushed and memorized each one from the papers multitasking between ordering around, cooking and helping the waiters.</p><p>When most of the costumers had gone he decided to flip the sign outside from open to closed to not receive any more people. Until he noticed almost everyone except from the journalist got up he walked up to him getting rid of his hat and messing up his own hair before speaking.</p><p>"We're all gonna go home in a bit, sir."</p><p>Todd cut him off. "I want a piece of chocolate cake if that's alright with you."</p><p>No it's NOT.</p><p>"Of course, anything for the gentleman," Neil made little skips to the wide glass of desserts.</p><p>He was kind of upset by now so he cut it aggresively and put it an ugly plate, the one he first saw right then and there. Well, anything he saw in the mental state he was in was the ugliest thing he had ever seen to be quite honest.</p><p>"This is a dark chocolate vegan cake, one of our best. It doesn't have nuts in case you have allergies."</p><p>"Thank you very much, I suppose you have time now for the rest of the interview?"</p><p>He trapped himself in this situation and hence he couldn't blame it on anyone. But God how he wished he could yell at someone right now. Pent up exhaustation wasn't great but tolerable. </p><p>"Of course, if you don't mind me being casual," Todd nodded kind of confused. "I'm a little tired to call you sir."</p><p>"I didn't want you to either. I don't like people being that respectful to me," He ate a little of dessert after saying that then swallowed. "I'm only twenty six, after all. You?" </p><p>So he's even younger than he thought, shit. He had a buttload of influence for his age even though Neil was just a little older by one year and couldn't get a break. Oh how it must be nice to be relaxed. </p><p>"I'm—" Neil choked feeling weird saying it. "I'm twenty seven."</p><p>Todd's eyes squinted by laughing. "And you already have a restaurant? Impressive."</p><p>"God, you do really seem sincere about that aren't you? Now that's impressive."</p><p>"Slow down there cowboy, I have an interview to do."</p><p>Neil wasn't quite sure if he sounded rude but it seemed that way after all. He ignored it and let the journalist go on.</p><p>"Favorite in the menu so far?"</p><p>He didn't think much about it. "Wagyu steak, smoked and with a sauce I like. Not really an elaborate dish, just the steak tables but what's new."</p><p>Neil didn't care much about the situation since his mind was already out on the wild leaving just the shell of his thoughts lead the operation. He knew the feeling. His energy had come to leave his body again not letting him even feel his mouth speaking the words he wanted. He needed a nap and it would be alright later, he needed sleep and fast.</p><p>No, he couldn't keep it in much longer. Not in front of a totally composed man in front of him. </p><p>"Can we do this interview another time? It has been a long day, stop by tomorrow or every other day."</p><p>Anderson seemed rightfully caught by surprise, but answered unamused. "Of course. See you..." Looked at the date, Neil supposed. "See you in five days."</p><p>"Oddly specific, Mister Grinch."</p><p>"Are you always this unpleasant around critics?"</p><p>"Only to bitter ones, sir," And Neil dashed to the back to get his keys.</p><p>He heard a stiffled laugh and then the bell on the entrance ring to announce itself. The queue to close up and get a well deserved rest feeling his soul come back to his body into darkness. He was getting a little better on controlling himself. But he was only proud of himself while no one else was to not faint again out of stress. </p><p>After closing and locking the walk in refrigerator, cabinets and everything that needed to be safe, he went upstairs to the big room he prepared when he didn't feel like driving home at all. Put on a simple pijama while brushing his teeth then falling into complete slumber just right when his head touched the pillow.</p><p>(...)</p><p>When Neil woke up his head suddenly rose from the weighted blanket he cocooned himself in and the pillows he liked to instantly get a look at his watch on the nightstand. As expected he went on with his usual 'I woke up just in time' that was part of being already melted on the mold his schedule didn't want him to escape. So the morning so far was going great. He was —supposed— to open stuff up and getting new specials in about two hours to welcome his employees well and make them help him in cleaning and stuff. Being a boss wasn't that fun considering he still had to work. His dad DID trick him on that part when he was twenty four fresh from college.</p><p>"Hey, boss," Charlie was one of the co-owners of the place so he had a key. "How ya doin'?"</p><p>"You <em>have</em> to stop doing that, dude."</p><p>"I would," He suppressed a chuckle. "But I don't want to."</p><p>Since Neil was a little more understaffed than usual because these days for how tough it is to work under pressure therefore some people quit, he quickly put an ad online. Their place wasn't the heaven of works but he needed help leading this mad house.</p><p>"Christmas is coming, Neil. You gonna be single again?"</p><p>Snarky fuck.</p><p>"Think so. I'm already a little old after all."</p><p>"Yeah, you should be married," Charlie's words were truly concerned, he hated that.</p><p>"Haven't been in love in years, why would I start now?" Neil looked at him. "Look at Mister Honeymoon. Shut up."</p><p>"Hey, I'm well into my third year. I would expect the same from my hottest buddy."</p><p>Truth is Neil did want to be in love, but his maturity clock went off way faster than he expected. Besides he really was too busy to even like someone like children do. He was cranky but yet pleasant when he wanted to be, who would want a piece of that? For God's sake he didn't even tolerate himself that well. </p><p>Before he knew it the restaurant was back in bussiness as usual, but he left Charlie in charge at the kitchen. He was gonna peacefully stare at the tables blankly smiling at customers —he was the boss, after all— to make a good impression until a buzzer went off on the tables central, meaning a table called service. No one was around so he took it by hand approaching the zone around it, making little steps towards it. </p><p>He went face to his notepad ready to take the order. "How may I serve you today?"</p><p>"I'd like some pancakes, a moccha and the interview you owe me."</p><p>Neil's pen stopped and he looked up. The wind blows even harder on winter at the inside of the place, he thought. Or maybe it was just his face turning red that fast. Rage? Embarrassment? Who knows.</p><p>"You said five days," Neil leaned in looking slightly flushed and weirdly frustrated.</p><p>Todd laughed at him. "A little bird told me it was your break today, so I took it for myself."</p><p>"Was the little bird snarky?"</p><p>"...Odd. But yeah," Neil looked even more pouty and angry. "Take a seat, please."</p><p>Neil was gonna step on the throat of someone's husband today. He felt sorry for Knox in advance, maybe he felt the apology thelepatically because he could have sworn the named looked outside the window from the kitchen. </p><p>Neil put his hands above the table together. "What is it today, big journalist?"</p><p>Todd mirrored him. "Well, big chef. Today you'll follow up my interview," He cleared his throat. "How did you get this place?"</p><p>"Family bussiness. My grandma gave the place to my father then to me when I turned twenty-three."</p><p>"Kinda young. How is a day in your life being the boss?" He talked with his hands a lot, Neil noticed.</p><p>"Exhausting, nevertheless it's rewarding. I mean look at this place," His words were cheerful yet his expression wasn't.</p><p>"No need to be fake."</p><p>"I'm not even gonna try."</p><p>Another buzz. The beeper he had engraved on his memory interrupted him yet again.</p><p>"I'm needed. Enjoy your meal."</p><p>He later discovered that Charlie just called him to ask a pretty big question he for sure knew, but would look unprofessional not to answer when he was right there again. When Neil finally got out of the claws of that evil bloodthirsty crow he went out again examining the room. The journalist had gone and not even his plate was there. Did he steal it? </p><p>That was fine. He's pretty weird either way.</p><p>But Neil couldn't shake the uneasiness of it.</p><p>(...)</p><p>By the next day he was kind of expecting the critic to come by. He didn't, much to his hope, if you could call it that, to tease someone on table seven.</p><p>Today was the day when less people came by, and it was mostly famous people who just ordered stuff in advance for events like cakes and stuff. Neil took a break to relax.</p><p>"So, Neil," Ginny approached him putting a hand on his. "Do I get a free day?"</p><p>Neil laughed at her. "I'm gay. This doesn't rock my world."</p><p>"You made the boss laugh, take a candy," Pitts —having a candy as promised— and Meeks appeared peeking at the door.</p><p>Ginny went out the door satisfied with herself. "Anytime. But I will get my day off." </p><p>Meeks laughed, then turned to Neil. "We need to do the book club again sometime since you've been missing here."</p><p>"Steven, just because I own a restaurant I can't let you take bites of pies."</p><p>"Gosh you're greedy. I'll go serve on the private rooms," Meeks waved goodbye and took fast steps down the hall.</p><p>Pitts smiled everytime he did that, it was like seeing a parent watching his baby run for the first time. It was endearing really. But made Neil feel extremely alone whenever he thought about it. And to think they weren't actually a couple yet was enfuriating at the same time.</p><p>"When u gonna be official?" </p><p>"We're not— We're just going for coffee, it's the first time he says yes."</p><p>Neil turned his back at him after a gasp and that was it for the discussion. That was completely unbelievable and he will not take it, he couldn't feel sorry for anyone else right now more than himself.</p><p>"Uhm...Chef, there's someone requesting you. Private table three." Meeks appeared again adjusting his glasses.</p><p>"If it's a snob I will lose my freaking mind," He cuffed his jacket to let see his arms a little, then took pretty long steps toward the closed setting. </p><p>He hoped it would just be a congratulations to his staff, food, or even just the place for common courtesy as it always was. The busy days were the worst for this yet the person seemed to choose the chillest of them all, might as well just not call and let everyone go home happy. But this wasn't the setting to whine. </p><p>As he opened the door he instantly wished he hadn't. </p><p>"Hello there, my friend," Todd welcomed him putting his napkin down alongside the menu. </p><p>Neil felt all the blood of his body being drained out as if he just saw a ghost, making the other laugh almost hysterically accumulating tears on the edge of his eyes because of that.</p><p>"You've been here three days in a row, are you unemployed?" Neil quickly sat down with confidence.</p><p>Todd looked at him up and down. "I haven't finished the job I was assigned."</p><p>Neil frowned putting down his sleeves and his hat, he was mildly annoyed in the inside but grinned feeling his right eyebrow twitch more than he ever felt it go. It was going as feral as his mind needing to feel the silent space.</p><p>"I could just walk out right now, Anderson. I'm not chained here."</p><p>"But you won't, would you?"</p><p>The challenging gaze he gave Neil has reciprocated instantly by the other, not slapping a customer was common etiquette he needed to follow as a well respected establishment. But here was the thing he hated the most, to Neil this seemed like a performance which made him gag to his insides and yet be amazed. This guy was dense and always seemed to use the same thing to bother him, to which Neil laughed to his insides at the thought.</p><p>"Shall we? I won't leave this table until we finish this."</p><p>Todd regained his smirk. "Are we about to kiss right now?" Teasing as he was leaned back and reached for his pad and pen.</p><p>A really childish adolescent lived inside of the shoe of this twenty something year old man. </p><p>"You wish," So to say he didn't expect that was an understatement.</p><p>They relaxed again onto their seats and Neil let him take the word. </p><p>"Would you start a chain in any other state or buildings? You have quite a demand."</p><p>"That would be an stern no. I'll have to take care of all the suppliers and many other things."</p><p>"Do you have hobbies?" Todd played with his pen, glasses and tapped his foot.</p><p>"Acting. That was my passion before... Whatever this is," Neil sighed reaching for the single flower at a vase in the table. "And besides, I'm not a teen anymore."</p><p>Todd stopped all his anxious reflexes, filling the room with silence. Not the kind you would expect of a person designed to entertain with every thought he had and catch you with anything he crossed that was faintly interesting. There was a hint of intimacy neither of them minded that much.</p><p>"Touched a sensitive topic so I guess that's a wrap," Todd got up leaving cash on the bill perfectly folded.</p><p>"What? You came here again to—That was two questions!"</p><p>"See you another day, Perry."</p><p>Motherfucker.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Todd Anderson, known as a regular customer by now.</p><p>Sometimes he would ignore Neil or tease him until he threw a fit so bad he ran away to the kitchen. He wasn't that much of a chef anymore when he had time to spare, but never letting anything disrupt his work when he was called. </p><p>It had become a routine for him seeing the journalist/critic, talk with him for a while and then see him leave with Neil's tongue wrapped on his finger no less leaving the final words onto himself crossing the door. Neil started to kind of not despise Todd some days ago even though he very much did so everytime he left like that in the middle of conversations. </p><p>"Why are you this unprofesional? You always leave in the middle of the interview."</p><p>Todd choked on the cherry pie he was eating. "Why wouldn't I, is the question."</p><p>"You have a job to do maybe."</p><p>"So do you yet here you are, Captain," Todd leaned on his arm on the table.</p><p>He was provoking Neil to make the final snap at him very often now. Neil thought it was ridiculous when it <em>always worked.</em> But he had to keep it in now to continue asking. </p><p>"It's closing time for me and you have things to do."</p><p>Todd flipped the page on his notepad. "I don't wanna do those things."</p><p>Neil stopped asking when he saw the look on his face completely losing his usual eyesmile that appeared when the other grinned way too often, it was like being returned to the outside for Todd was bothersome and ate his soul in the process. He got it either way and wasn't gonna pull anymore strings. </p><p>"Another piece of pie in the house and then you go home. It's late," He got up to cut two pieces, one for himself. </p><p>Todd regained his joy almost instantly. "That's what I like to hear."</p><p>Todd most definitely didn't want to go home.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Neil spent this Christmas working and serving big families, but it wasn't all so bad by the time the holidays ended and he was able to take a break of a couple weeks to rearrange and do some renovations in the place. </p><p>Neil started to drink with Todd at the second month of knowing each other. Not like he didn't enjoy drinking before but this time it was solely to loosen himself up and get his tongue to go wild at anything they both said. It was more than midnight on a Friday, Neil didn't have to open the place at all until the expansion in the kitchen was done so he was glowing like a neon light because of that. </p><p>Todd was already giggling. "Okay, okay. First love? An easy one."</p><p>"Welton Academy. I was ten and this boy was plain weird," He took a sip of his red wine saying that. </p><p>"I went to Welton too," Todd laughed throwing his head back. "But again you're much older than me." </p><p>Neil was stoic by the Welton fact. "What are the 'blank' pillars?" Todd pointed four, Neil was smiling again. "When was your first?" </p><p>Maybe Todd wasn't so bad, they were kind of connected by something. Maybe they met before, even, or saw each other. Neil had bad memory for names, faces and moments even if he didn't want himself to forget them. He so would write this one down. </p><p>"I had beards most of my life so my real first was sophomore year, I liked a senior. Sweet sixteen."</p><p>Neil stiffled a laugh. "We're a little old."</p><p>"Just the perfect amount." He raised his glass at Neil. "Any moment now can rewrite a first."</p><p>"I have seen William Shakespeare in the eyes. I can't recover," Even with the teasing, he bonked their glasses together. "For a new first."</p><p>"For a new first, Perry."</p><p>By the end of the evening they shared they were both way too drunk to keep up. Todd couldn't drive and he most likely needed to take the subway to go home, and slurring his words wasn't a confidence inducing move on his part. Neil was just as drunk if not more but didn't actually show it by rash movements or being the embodiment of a clown like Todd was right now. So he could still walk straight while just noticing what he had to do. </p><p>"Todd, get up."</p><p>"Yeeeees, I'm gonna," But didn't show any physical response.</p><p>Neil wasn't a patient person so he took the other's right arm behind his neck and dragged him out, leaving the two bottles they shared laying around in a table carelessly. While getting upstairs he wished he had an elevator, there were three floors after all in total. When he reached his room he threw half sleep Todd on the bed, getting a whine and angry movements from him, like rubbing his eyes for the sudden orange light bulb Neil had and hugging on his pillow like it was the last drop of water in a desert. </p><p>"You should have told me you can't handle wine," Neil started to zip down his jacket. He was way too exhausted to change.</p><p>"I haven't got drunk since college, sorry," He sounded like he had a lisp, making Neil spit out a drunken laugh.</p><p>"Sleep. Tomorrow you go take a cab and take aspirin, I don't even wanna imagine a hungover like yourself."</p><p>Todd whined putting down his glasses on the bedside table. "You're so mean I hate you so much," he didn't even take a pause.</p><p>"That's what I thought you'd say, you little rabbit."</p><p>Neil took the other side of the bed he wasn't comfortable sleeping in just to not move Todd a lot more and make him puke out all the liquor on his system, but nevertheless it wasn't really bad. He was uncomfortable? Yes, he can't sleep in a pillow without his own perfume or he would be terribly anxious about it. But was he gonna complain? No, since as it turns out Todd's perfume also calms him down like a painkiller would. He moved a little bit closer to him in spite of himself trying to avoid being too clingy like a normal person woukd with a guy he knew for roughly two months and a little more than that, but even then he could have sworn Todd smiled and made the effort to stroke his hair once coming out as a little scratch only, but Neil was satisfied with it.</p><p>He —much to his utter dissapointment— fell asleep fast after that, even getting a snippet of asleep and dumb smiley Todd.</p><p>Now he understood the look Todd always had about leaving the minimal space they used to reunite. He didn't want to go outside either, be a responsible adult of a life that didn't feel his since he really wanted to live deliberately. He wanted to preserve Todd and pause the moments they truly connected in. Or even better was just the idea of preserving Todd.</p><p>God, he really was like a teenager, wasn't he?</p><p>The next morning he heard Todd scream 'SHIT' and then a loud thud meaning he fell from the bed. Neil laughed in a raspy and groggy voice fully opening his eyes now.</p><p>"Good morning, Neil. I have to go to work," Todd was walking up and about collecting his things.</p><p>Neil made a disgusted face. "At least take a shower here and use my clothes, you smell like wine."</p><p>He saw Todd's grin at his shower comment, understanding what he was about to say. As soon as he opened his mouth Neil cut him off. </p><p>"Not with me, fool!"</p><p>"Oh, whatever do you mean. I'm innocent. Were you thinking that?"</p><p>"I'm gonna make you the most bitter coffee, I swear..."</p><p>Neil woke up entirely now and put on a pijama while Todd was on the shower already given him a replacement for his clothes, that were just slightly bigger on him than they were on Neil. He was a tiny nerd writer, the thought alone made him giggle. When Todd got out of the shower it made Neil pray for the whole bible on the name of his wet dripping hair on the towel and slightly foggy glasses because he rushed to get dressed in the bathroom. Neil wasn't <em>blind.</em></p><p>"I made you a moccha, I've decided I don't hate you that much."</p><p>"Fair enough, since I smell like you now and you can't hate your equals."</p><p>Neil snickered. "The moccha has pure cacao powder. The one that no one wants, the one hundred percent one."</p><p>"Fuck, that's what it was!" Todd spat out the coffee in the sink.</p><p>This felt domestic yet endearing by the fact he was basically poisoning his frienemy. Could he even call him that right now? They slept together like drunk tall children that look awful for their age, so, he couldn't.</p><p>"Todd, I'll make it again. You can watch me and make sure I don't poison you," He took a pause. "Again."</p><p>"If I see any pure cacao powder I swear to God I'm going to jail for sending you to hell while at it." </p><p>Everytime Todd came closer to the place Neil was in, he felt like being tased. Not in a bad way though much to his dismay about it.</p><p>Todd took the Star Wars cup in front of him when done. "Now that's good. It tastes much sweeter, what did you put in it?"</p><p>"Hershey's cocoa and syrup. I can be cute when I want to." Todd put on a sour expression. "I'm gonna get angry, stop."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Todd laughed at him pinching his cheek, then looked at the clock. "Jesus, I gotta go home then to work."</p><p>"Good luck. Break a leg."</p><p>"That's just for acting, Neil."</p><p>Neil smiled. "I know."</p><p>He got a hard flick in the forehead and a wave before Todd dashed out of the place, leaving him smiling to himself. He even forgets all the time that he has a home of his own other than this third floor restaurant. </p><p>He'd really see himself having breakfast with a, now endearing, dirty blonde with blue eyes sitting beside him. Maybe even try and imagine him holding his hand on top of the counters while drinking coffee and having puffy eyes. He would really be okay with just him being there.</p><p>(...)</p><p>By the fourth and fifth —Neil actually kept close track— month of knowing each other, Todd started to try and learn how to bake and cook stuff with Neil.</p><p>Neil started to leave the boss charge to Charlie and Meeks more often since they were the people he trusted the most in there, and the ones who worked the hardest and were natural born leaders who knew how to make Neil's plates by textbook. Neil had the best luck to have safety nets by then. Meeks was promoted from waiter to manager because of that, Neil was sick of doing all the work inside and outside of his work hours. </p><p>Todd turned off the stove. "So I just apply sugar syrup when I cut the cake in layers?"</p><p>"Actually I will cut the cake. You hurt yourself with a splinter from a match," Neil lifted his fingers while numbering. "Then almost burned yourself, burned the trashcan while..."</p><p>"I didn't ask for the remake, Neilly. I review food for a living since I don't cook like that french rat." </p><p>"Anyone can be a chef, yes." </p><p>Todd laid down completely giving up on Neil's couch, they were at his actual place this time. Neil stopped being a workaholic lately and it rubbed him the right way to let himself be comfortable around Todd. Hell, he was even wearing the embarrassing apron he hated to put on even when he was found alone.</p><p>"Neil, your birthday's coming in a month," Todd looked around while Neil was cutting the cake in the kitchen.</p><p>Neil shrugged, later being aware he wasn't seen. "Yeah, so?"</p><p>"I wanna give you something. So don't act surprised when I do, it'll be really late but worth it."</p><p>"If you don't bake the cake I think it'll be okay."</p><p>Todd ran to the side on his right just to bite his shoulder in response, breathing angrily from his nose and looking a little up at him frowning, causing a loud laugh and squeal from Neil simultaneously.</p><p>"Hey," Todd faced him again. "I'll eat the cake even if you make it you know. Burn it or whatever, I'll eat it all."</p><p>Todd coughed in surprise redirecting his stare elsewhere. "You're a softie," He got back to stare at Neil, who was just as embarrassed if not more. </p><p>Today, the five inches or even a meter they silently agreed on keeping from one another became just a pointless verge they crossed slowly, as if they were almost terrified of their physical beings, Neil by letting his hand rest onto Todd's elbow when he kept his hand was on the pocket of his jacket and Todd by leaning into the other's body a little, pushing his shoulder onto his to just stay there for a while not taking the next step to put his head to rest on Neil's shoulder.</p><p>The rest of the evening was calm, Neil taking calls from his workers asking something every now and then while Todd excused himself sometimes to work on a manuscript he wanted to send out to an editorial about poetry? A story? Neil wasn't sure, just that Todd got real squirmy everytime he went close to him while writing as if he were Gollum saying 'My precious', which only made the eldest even more curious. By the time the cake was done Neil cut him a piece of it and made him a quick glass of sweet tea, since he came to notice Todd had a sweet tooth above all even if he alternated between tastes depending on his mood, sweets were the better bet.</p><p>"Let's get something to eat out sometime," Neil looked up from his —now already eaten— piece of cake. </p><p>Todd's mouth reacted before his brain did. "Is it a date?"</p><p>Neil grinned. "Of course it is, that one's an official date."</p><p>He suddenly got burning red, like Mars, probably. "I— Just don't blow it. I've put effort on making you ask me."</p><p>Neil gasped, tickling him on the sides with his skinny fingers, not letting him escape because of that. They were basically always together, yet weren't dating even though Neil was just developing a slight crush on Todd, hoping Todd felt at least a tiny bit interested. The fair unsaid response to saying yes and go on a date with one person is obvious, wasn't that true. Todd was at least intrigued by Neil, as he was. He couldn't even name this kind of interest, but was fascinated to the core. It felt so good to care for something other than himself. </p><p>Not many days later they had the mithical date so finally Neil was sitting in the car with a beautiful, introverted and blushing boy as his co-pilot, being reminded of that quote by Richard Siken he always felt very strongly and fond for. He remembered every word, every capital letter and every space about it reciting it every now and then to himself, to not ever forget it. </p><p>
  <em>You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won't tell you that he loves you, but he loves you. And you feel like you've done something terrible, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoved yourself a grave in the dirt, and you're tired. You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and you're trying not to tell him that you love him, and you're trying to choke down the feeling, and you're trembling, but he reaches over and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your heart taking root in your body, like you've discovered something you didn't even have a name for.</em>
</p><p>Funny enough, he was feeling every minute of that inmense quote in such a strong suit he would be embarrassed to even say it out loud ever in his life. He was more than just a shell now and he wasn't sure he actually hated the dependency he felt to that which was nice.</p><p>"Where to, duckling?" Neil was nervous, more than he'd ever been. He could swear he was feeling his brain chemically stabbing his heart. </p><p>Todd looked at him, smiling like the night they fell asleep drunk. "I won't say your restaurant because I basically lived there for months, so a diner."</p><p>"You're supporting my opponents. Behold, evil Anderson."</p><p>"Aw come on. Just say you're egocentric and want to cook me something," The dirty blonde was glowing now.</p><p>"I always cook for you, for like one month now!"</p><p>"...Details."</p><p>They didn't even arrive at the diner to eat something when they saw a beach sign nearby and wanted to go since the sun falling was arriving very quickly and both seemed to agree it was worth the ride, so they picked up something improvised from a grocery store, some candies, roadtrip snacks and some bottles of water as opposed to coctels or coke like Todd wanted, by Neil opposing with 'It'll make you more thirsty, put it back. Now.'</p><p>"I still can't believe you bought all this but didn't let me buy my own coke," Todd acted upset, looking out the window.</p><p>"You'd be pouting that we don't have more when you finish."</p><p>Todd unfolded his arms to stare blankly with his lips a little open. "I have done that..."</p><p>Neil genuinely laughed at him, rubbing that happiness onto Todd who started to suppress his laughter and then hysterically leaving it be, almost finishing out of breath. A couple of minutes passed quickly, with conversations that had no end and half jokes with light hearted flirting and hands rubbing against each other accidentally and after that not so much. By the time they reached the beach they were holding hands tight, really just not thinking about anything else. Suddenly Neil let go off Todd's hand to start running barefoot on wet sand side eyeing the falling sun by the sea side.</p><p>Neil turned to face Todd right behind him, jumping around still. "GOD, I LOVE IT!"</p><p>"What, me?" Todd smiled at him, holding the bag of groceries and Neil's car keys.</p><p>"POSSIBLY!"</p><p>And that, if he recalls correctly, was the first time he said something permanent to him.</p><p>And also the first time he saw Todd so happy he could give all of him, his bones, his organs and his soul to see that glow over and over again.</p><p>(...)</p><p>By the eight month of knowing each other and the third of dating, you would guess they had been in love and married for at least seven years. Sadly, it wasn't at all like that, Neil was just loving and bossy like that at times like buying groceries together. Todd was much more about bare but crytical-punch affection at times you wouldn't expect with him, like kissing Neil's forehead without notice while he was working or just trying to sleep, playing footsie under tables at dinner, or holding his hand after kissing each of his knuckles. Todd had a classy way of being loving, Neil was more of the carefree type. </p><p>Today Neil would introduce Todd to the staff at the restaurant, the ones that were close friends of his whom he went to Gastronomy with and the waiters, a little of which were some of his high school friends. </p><p>"Guys, before we close up," Neil clapped his hands once for attention. "I'll introduce you all to someone."</p><p>Charlie gasped taking his husbands hand. "Oh my, did you get a girl?"</p><p>"I will bite you so hard," Neil hissed at him, making signs out the door. "Babe, come in."</p><p>Todd peeked one eye from the edge of the door. "Uhm... Hey? I'm Todd Anderson, from the culinary critics column."</p><p>Neil laughed at the last part, caressing his cheek softly. "You don't need to say that, Todd."</p><p>When he turned around to see his friend's reactions he saw all of them basically just their jaws dropping onto the floor, except for Charlie. And even more for Pitts, who assisted to serve Todd the first time, and also Meeks. </p><p>"Well this is a great plot twist for all of us, isn't it? I admire him very much," Ginny stepped up and shook Todd's hand. "I'm Ginny, I bake the desserts here."</p><p>Todd was blushing out of surprise. "Thank you very much, I like your vegan chocolate fudge cake so much."</p><p>Knox approached Neil from the back to mumble on his ear. "He's so cute, what the fuck. So that's why you're not here that often now?"</p><p>"Ever since I met him I feel better, and we spend so much time together," He coughed frowning at Charlie. "Don't tell him."</p><p>"Charlie helped you meet and date him."</p><p>"Oh, that's right..."</p><p>He left Todd making friends for a while with that obnoxious group, then got really squirmy after a while craving for attention. He decided to use ASL, fully knowing that no one else knew it, only him and Todd studied it for now, he used the sign for 'pay attention' on ASL which they started to learn together in one evening out of curiosity after trying to help someone get to a street and having trouble by not understanding what he meant until they were helped. Todd noticed the sign and rapidly got up and marched to him, sitting on the couch and hugging him tight by the torso. </p><p>"Neil," Todd talked against Neil's neck, taking his chance since the others were leaving already.</p><p>"Yes, Todd?"</p><p>Todd looked at him directly. "Can you please kiss me?"</p><p>Neil didn't actually remember kissing Todd, but was kinda sure he would have done it already. Maybe it was the way he just blindly thought of himself as a no-boundaries kind of person, and left it as don't quite remember. But he actually wanted Todd to be sure everytime he felt the urge to kiss him, since he couldn't preach onto him more intimacy than allowed so he was beaming with happiness by now by being asked to do it. After all, they were three months officially dating and he didn't even notice they hadn't kissed. It wasn't a big necessity, but it sure would be nice. </p><p>"Since you ask nicely I will."</p><p>For the first time in at least ten years, Neil genuinely enjoyed kissing someone, if he ever did it at all in that time. Even if he lost the hability he had before to kiss someone, this felt incredibly nice and he was trying so hard to not laugh out of pure joy, Todd's lips were soft and less noticeably plump opposed to his own, which seemed like a perfect balance for moments like this. They, after a long and tender first kiss, exchanged pecks in a fit of smiling and laughs after seeing Todd's glasses get foggy from his unexpected blush only.</p><p>Todd gave pecks to pause while saying his long awaited phrase. "I. Love. You."</p><p>Neil laughed at that kissing him for the last time. "I love you too."</p><p>(...)</p><p>The two of them had been dating for at least six months now, but half a year sounded nicer, they always used that more. Todd's birthday came up in that time, making Neil angry that his parents didn't send him anything since he could see the dissapointment yet not-surprised look on his boyfriend's face. So he closed up the restaurant for the day if not more and organized a big birthday dinner for him with their entire friend group all together in like four tables put against each other. They got drunk a lot with them in the weekends when they got a little bored of just laying around whispering sweet little nothings in each other's ear so naturally the moments crumbled into their hands and turned into dumb teasing.</p><p>But, as any relationship, they had misunderstandings sometimes. Neil liked to bottle things up and Todd was more talkative because he felt like if he let them stay it would ruin everything for them, but it very rarely did for like an hour. They talked a lot about their problems since Neil thought about them often to figure it out himself and Todd talked about it everytime he felt Neil become slightly distant both physically and mentally. </p><p>Todd looked at him across the couch at his place. "Neil, baby. What is it?"</p><p>"I—I don't know," He looked at him, almost terrified. "I suddenly felt like you were gonna leave me yesterday and you've been weird—"</p><p>"How so?" Todd inched closer to him and got on his knees to look at his face.</p><p>"You've been so cold to me," His face changed so fast, to an annoyed one Todd recognized. </p><p>Neil really hated to explain himself, even if he rehearsed the moments for himself he couldn't find the words anymore when saying them out loud. He felt as if in the seconds Todd took to answer he was thinking he was ridiculous, but he never did and he knew that, it helped him calm down instantly. So he let his expression cool down since Todd looked like a confused golden retriever about it. </p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just unreasonable panic, but you know what's funny to me..."</p><p>And then he got into a ten minute ranting about how Todd didn't kiss him at all yesterday, how he ignored his hand open to take his, didn't help clean or cook or just brushed his hair at all on his fingers. For a very much touch starved Neil it felt like literal Hell upon his life up here, this was now a desperate call to affection. </p><p>"...And that's why you should kiss me when you come here."</p><p>Todd, seeing him calm down was very surprised. "Can I hug you?" Todd never did something without permission. </p><p>That's one of the things Neil liked the most about him.</p><p>Neil though about it, almost saying no, but the thought burned his tongue. He really wanted one. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>They laid down on the couch side by side, almost falling off of it, part of the reason they hugged tightly now.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry, I guess i've been very stressed. I'm glad you talked to me first this time."</p><p>Neil looked up to plant a short kiss on him. "It's okay, I'm just very anxious," after a whole minute, he almost jumped. "HEY!"</p><p>"Jesus, what is it?"</p><p>"Will I ever read your book?"</p><p>"You'll read it when I come home one day, I promise."</p><p>"But we're at home..."</p><p>Neil didn't get what Todd was really trying to say, which Todd felt extremely thankful for, he wasn't ready to dish it out directly. Neil urged Todd to lay on top of his chest and kissed him lots of times to divert his confussion.</p><p>"When is the appropiate time to do 'it'?" He looked at the blonde as if that was normal.</p><p>Todd coughed by surprise, almost sliding off the boy under him. "E—Excuse me?"</p><p>"We've been dating for a long time, Todd. I could stay with you tomorrow even."</p><p>Todd noticed he wasn't really asking for it now or pressuring him, but yet trying to keep the type of security he hoped for, he wanted Todd to be secure, that being said loud and clear. Todd really wanted to get rid of his heartbeat right about now since he was sure it was beating the hell out of Neil's ribs, and was so sure he noticed. </p><p>"Really soon. I hope so."</p><p>"We can do it anytime you feel like it, I wouldn't ever refuse you," Neil cupped Todd's jaw on his hands. </p><p>"What if I want to wait until marriage?" </p><p>Todd was kind of afraid of that question, what if he said no to wait? What then?</p><p>Of course he wasn't serious, it was hypotetical, even he could see Neil's face sometimes you know? He was the first to be interested in him anyways. </p><p>Neil pressed a kiss on Todd's forehead. "Then we'll do that, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah... I know."</p><p>"We've gone so slow with intimacy yet I don't, like, 'need it'?" Neil made air quotes. "I want you to be with me so much."</p><p>Todd couldn't handle it much further, respect and approval of consent was <em>so sexy<em> to him. So he just sat up on Neil's lap, both legs wrapping his hips, pulling him up by the collar into a hungry kiss.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Todd cut it off for a second. "I was lying. Take off your shirt, I mean it."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yessir," Neil's puzzled expression was funny, making the blonde kiss his nose.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm sorry, I've been pining for you since we met. I'm not blind," He passed his index finger by Neil's chest.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil was extremely confused by now, and since well yes, he was the one always asking to see him and coming as a regular and not to mention—Oh God, he IS an idiot. Those were basically mating calls in the animal world. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I actually found you annoying," Todd put on a fake offended face. "But then you came in acting all cute and shit."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"So did I you dumbass. But it was funny to see you worked up over saying 'I think Pulp Fiction wasn't that good' on a Friday."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'll bite you."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"When do you have time? I'll clear my—"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The last thing Todd was sure of that night, was the moment that Neil kissed him just to shut him up, getting rid of the vest in his suit like it was natural and the perfectly ironed white shirt he wore to his office. He didn't know when or how he was left on the bed like he was as light as a feather for Neil's arms that didn't even seem strong enough. There were moments he enjoyed so much that he felt like passing out, reciprocating the same or more on Neil until noticing the other's legs being shaky like they would crumble up anytime having to stop to rest, cuddle and keep going as they were. They tried to kiss whenever they could, even if they had to kiss each others knees or back when the moment came to it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"My hand hurts," Todd massaged his right hand's two fingers onto Neil's hand. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil blushed. "Can you shut up? Mine hurts too, you slit my wrist by bending it—"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I so did NOT, I arched out of love," Todd took Neil's hips lovingly earning a whine. "Sorry!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil brushed his hair on his skinny fingers. "Can I sleep here?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Todd looked at him directly like he saw a ghost or a vampire, he wasn't sure.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Am I a hookup? For God's sake."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil hid into Todd's chest, rubbing his nose onto it making Todd feel his immense smile grow. Even though they were probably extremely sweaty and sticky —It felt yucky for a second— he didn't mind at all.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Babe," Neil reached for his charging phone.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes, you can put Sufjan Stevens to sleep. I'll turn it off."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was already dozing off, weakening his grip on Todd. "I love you..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I love you too, pumpkin."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He said that nickname without thinking but Neil was starting to snore so who actually cared. He didn't really pause his boyfriend's playlist much other than just turn off the volume a little so he could doze off to him, he really wanted Neil's face to be the first and last thing he sees and he could know that much by only hearing his steady breathing, comfort him in the nightmares he didn't want to tell or forgot about, even in the days he wasn't really Neil. Todd loved all of that surprisingly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>(...)</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They were, finally, reaching their one year of dating in a few hours. Neil had the best idea, though, he was gonna propose right when the clock striked twelve, so this was going great so far. He cooked for Todd homemade pasta and received a gift not much after, getting laid —which he was always grateful for— and a expensive looking new suit he didn't know how the hell Todd could afford with his recent paychecks getting cornered with taxes and student debt meanwhile since Todd was a good man and knew how to do taxes, Neil was basically a felon for not knowing how to pay, he was basically too dumb and was going to jail anytime now. He would tell Todd later about his minor felony of about 1-3 years of jail time. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I have a gift for you too," Neil took Todd's hand. It felt extremely right.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He couldn't explain it, but he felt comfort everytime he took even a look at his face. As if that was the only thing he was supposed to do and he was examining every par of them that was visible. They took a little walk to the immense balcony Neil had at his apartment, standing there feeling the air get into their cleared noses, while Neil reached out for the back pocket on his pants. The velvet box was still there making his heart drop down to his stomach as if it was pressing on it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Todd, listen," He turned to his boyfriend. "I probably have been in love with you even more time than you have with me."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Impossible but continue."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil laughed, taking a step back from him. "And I have to tell you I have never, ever, been more secure with anyone," He stole a little kiss from him. "So..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"If you want me to meet your parents or mine, I refuse. This is going too great and I hate them."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Todd was actually nervous, he couldn't stop talking when he felt his heart thumping and his hands sweating... He felt unexpectedly gross about sweat. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Nope, not that. I want you to be my new family," Neil kneeled down and opened the little box, letting a ring shine on it. "Todd Anderson, will you marry me?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Todd imitated him instantly kneeling down in front of him, showing a blue little box as opposed to Neil's green one, letting the other see another ring in the place they were standing in.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes. Will you marry me, also? I wanted to propose first."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil was hysterically laughing now. "Yes, I will marry you."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I already sold my manuscript by the way. I wrote about you. That's your engagement present."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'll treasure it."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They got the rings onto each others hands, feeling them a little loose but didn't care that much about that detail, they never asked ring sizes anyway to not be suspicious about proposing. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil remembered, unexpectedly, and after like... One year and eight months. He can't do math. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"BABE, you never published the review to the restaurant."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I was actually there to see you after the first day, I said i wouldn't do the review for personal reasons."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes, you love the past head chef, we get it..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They ended the night kissing as if they didn't do that everyday, and sleeping into each others arms peacefully. They were about to share this more than everyday anyways.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u have read this i advice you not to do it again pls its so bad it was just to practice LMAO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>